emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5900 (21st April 2011)
Plot Ryan collects Cain for their night out. When Cain asks him to stop by Wishing Well, Ryan instantly smells a rat. As they pull up, Cain leaps out of the car and heads straight to Holdgate, telling a furious Ryan to keep an eye out for him. However, Charity is making her way home having left her phone. A panicked Ryan tries to warn Cain, who's in the house stealing Charity's earrings and Jai's car keys. As Charity walks in, he jumps out of the window but she knows he's been there and is irate as she watches Jai's car speeding out of the drive. Ryan's furious and tells him that he's on his own from here - he's not going back to prison for anyone. Back at Holdgate, a furious Charity decides she's had enough and calls the police. Meanwhile, Nicola is miserable at home while Carl gives Jimmy a hard time in the office. Later, Kelly arrives and is unnerved when Jimmy remembers a minor detail about a customer. As the day continues, Nicola decides to brave it in the pub and causes Kelly and Jimmy to leave when she tells Kelly that it's only a matter of time before Jimmy remembers what an evil bitch she really is. Back at Tall Trees, Kelly is pleased when Jimmy agrees they can tell Elliot he's his dad. Elsewhere, Alicia contemplates telling Andy the truth about Jacob; Adam faces a dilemma over who to spend his birthday with; Rodney tells Declan that they'll be out of Brook sooner rather than later; and Zak overreacts when Belle shows up late after her paper round due to a puncture. Cast Regular cast *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Eve Jenson - Suzanne Shaw *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Mia Macey - Sapphire Elia *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Ella Hart - Corrinne Wicks *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson Guest cast *Estate Agent - Kate Holderness *Tanya Callard - Susan McArdle Locations *Brook Cottage - Living room *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Office *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Robblesfield Way *The Woolpack - Public bar *Holdgate Farm - Living room, kitchen and driveway *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,040,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes